Mobile data networks continue to experience an unprecedented explosion in total traffic, particularly as new types of client devices (e.g., web-enabled smart phones, tablet devices, Internet-enabled TVs, gaming consoles, etc.) begin to consume larger amounts of bandwidth. Conventional network monitoring solutions typically have two components. First, one or more entities known as “probes” receive the totality of the network data and perform analysis and/or correlation of that entire data. Then, a server (or a cluster of servers) further aggregates the processed data and presents it to end-users.
As the inventors hereof have recognized, however, conventional monitoring cannot be easily scaled to meet the current traffic expansion. For most entities, analyzing 100% of their network traffic will soon become a cost-prohibitive undertaking. Accordingly, to address these and other issues, the inventors hereof have developed systems and methods for adaptively monitoring telecommunications networks.